


A Creature Beyond The Stars

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alien Deer Culture, Blind Alien Girl, FanCharacter - Freeform, Fantasy Sci-fi, Outer Space, Sci-Fi, WIP, WIP story, alien cultures, alien planets, needs work, new alien species, three eyes, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: Within a society enriched with second sight, the ability to see visions and what's to come in time, lives a single soul born completely blind. An outcast among her people, doomed to be unwanted it seemed.





	A Creature Beyond The Stars

I present to you Andromeda, an alien deer from the planet Rangifer. This unique extraterrestrial comes from a rare species called Nebula Deer, known within the universe for being powerful seers; beings with the ability to see through time and space, the thin folds of reality itself.  
Andromeda's culture is very enriched and thriving, having the whole race gifted of visions and "second sight," many aliens come to their planet seeking answers of their futures and for otherworldly guidance, thus furthering their views of being a blessed kind. Now it's common for Nebula deer to believe that they've received these unique gifts from the gods themselves; their chosen species to deliver the messages to the universe and are now considered more worthy than most royalty, even on other alien planets.

So when a deer is born naturally blind, and cannot see visions because of this, you can picture that the whole planet of Rangifer was disgustingly shaken at this, rare and sudden appearance. Never mind this remarkably unknown deer; the culture saw her immediately as an abomination.  
Nebula deer get their scared visions because of the three eyes they're born with; each eye represents a fact of the galaxy. Past, Future, and Untold Reality, the blurred lines with the fabrics of time and space together; thanks to all three eyes, Nebula Deer has been able to harness these abilities to see past their lifetimes and across the cosmos. Allowing them to successfully have visions repeatedly without failure, making them a unique and treasured species among the vast stars.  
Andromeda was born with her dominant eyes blind, and her third eye on her forehead, which is the most exceptional and defined within her culture, it's eyesight blurred beyond actual seeing suitably. Everything she sees is heavily blurred. She can only make out fuzzy colors but not lines or shapes; and because of this fact, she can't see visions or anything otherworldly, despite it being a common trait of her kind.

Andromeda was given her name after the constellation, which goes by another name, "The Chained Maiden," because of the meaning behind it.  
If she weren't born blind, Andromeda would be considered very beautiful in her culture's eyes, yet it became the most hated element instead; so like the maiden from the constellation, she, in a way, boasted her beauty and is punished in comparing it to the actual thing.

However, this sightless deer is far from feeling like she was cursed or burdened of not having visions; in fact, she's okay with it and doesn't even mind being visually impaired. Many people would think she's fragile, weak, and helpless because she's blind, but Andromeda's none of those things.  
Andromeda is kind, welcoming, and supportive; her courage and loyalty to her friends are very stable. She's extremely curious and brave, Andromeda figures if she can't see it, all the more reason to find out what it is; she'll discover if she needs to be scared later. This leads her to be not very aware of the danger, unfortunately.

Andromeda never let her blindness hurt her self-confidence or the insults from others. She has high self-esteem and is more than determined to show that she won't let her blindness deter her from living free like she wasn't blind. Andromeda has never understood what's wrong with being blind.  
Her species treats it like it's a curse from the heavens or something when it's just not being able to see like everyone else, and not having visions isn't a big deal. Andromeda is comfortable with the subject of her blindness even to make jokes about it.

Her occasional attitude or aloofness towards her people is likely related to her being used to it. Because of the harsh restrictions placed upon her by her parents, seeing their daughter as a living mistake and if other's saw it would only bring problems to them cause she's their blood.  
Andromeda grew used to hearing all the usual insults, yet she never really cared, given she never understood all the hate towards being blind. As an adult, she wasn't allowed to work because she was blind, but Andromeda wanted to take on the responsibilities and obtain the freedoms of adulthood properly.

Andromeda has found that over the years, her hearing has heightened to new levels, overtime trying to compensate for her lack of eyesight. Andromeda developed a great sense of hearing, able to hear the most subtle of whispering from a considerable distance and could recognize people by the sound of their voices. Andromeda remarks she has yet to forget a voice and likewise has a great memory.  
Andromeda is even well-educated in the manners and bearings of high society, which is surprising given her own family wanted nothing to do with her, nor desired to teach her anything. But Andromeda's family is very prominent within her planets civilization; the sightless deer was bound to learn one way or another. Although she does wish to learn how to read and write; no one's willing to teach her either of them on her planet, and Andromeda can't figure it out herself, no matter how many times she tries, which is a lot.  
The only thing Andromeda learned that's similar to the "vision" telling like of her people, was palm reading. Andromeda doesn't need to see the hand to give a proper fortune, and it's quite easy to read the palm without sight, with her sense of touch; you can learn a lot about someone, just by their hand. It's her way of making up for not being able to see a person's face; she'll come to understand someone better by reading their palm, and thus bringing them closer.

Andromeda may be blind, but she can see brighter than anything on her planet. Because she can't have visions like her species commonly could, seen how poisonous it's becoming.  
All Nebula Deer value their unique gifts, enough to the point it's an obsession; this species has become so depended on having this second sight, of being able to see visions and telling the future, that it's worrisome to think what would happen if they lost that rare talent. Andromeda can hear between the hushed whispers, the time others rush by and ignore, while she stops and listens; everything has something to say, you'd only need to slow down to hear.  
However, her concerns were never heard, much less even noticed. Like usual, her kind ignored the blind deer, for she was a mere dull shadow, to their own proclaimed and her personal opinion, spoiled light. Andromeda would have to live with her unheard caution, but if something were to happen as she feared, she's going to say I told you so.  
Living day after day without anyone even batting an eyelash at you; while she enjoyed the time to herself and to begin with never cared about other's opinions like themselves did, she did wish for at least one friend. It's a bit odd to ask for one friend, instead of many, because normally more is better than fewer; yet Andromeda grew used to being alone and didn't want greed to creep its way into her. She accepted that fact readily, so she thought maybe having one friend, instead of having nothing would be better.

Andromeda got her wish, in a VERY unusual companion, or maybe terrifying is an accurate word? A foreign alien came to the planet Rangifer, like many to have his future seen, his questions answered, and so on; he ended up coming to Andromeda elaborate family and got all he wanted like the usual visitors to this globe. As a gift, he gave her family an unequaled creature, that he claimed was rare like Nebula Deer, saying this creature reminded him a lot of their species; her family was very honored by this unique item and accepted it. After the alien left, Andromeda's family gave away their real thoughts; this creature was hideous to them.  
This small creature was all black and sort of fluffy, pointed ears with purple tips, a long thick tail like a serpent, with tiny horns on it. That wasn't what made it disgusting to them; what made it horrifying was it covered from its tail, stomach, face, and ears in EYES. The eyes are everywhere on this creature, and to Nebula Deer, have less then three eyes is not enough, having MORE than three is downright disturbing and wrong by the laws of nature. It's worse than being blind almost; it's that BAD.  
While in a fit about what to do with this monster that's now in their home, the family in unison agreed and gave the beast to Andromeda; they couldn't nor knew how to get rid of it, so they just gave it to someone who they viewed in the same light. For Andromeda in this situation? It's amazing. Yes, she couldn't see the little creature they "claim" is a monster, but she found it's very playful, which she didn't a bad thing. It has a lot of eyes, where she's almost completely blind, and with training, maybe it could help her move around, like a seeing-eye animal. And she has a friend now! Both outcasts in a world where no one seems to want them there, a sad setting for sure, but they could make it work.  
Andromeda shall name this little creature Leroy Pyxis; Leroy because it's a beautiful name and Pyxis after The Compass constellation. Perhaps her new little friend, with all their different eyes, will help guide her down a path filled with much happiness for both of them, together as a real family.

Andromeda nowadays has been having thoughts of leaving her planet, visiting other worlds, and meeting new aliens. The Nebula Deer still pick on her, ignore her, all the same stuff she's been dealing with from the time she was born, equal to even Leroy. But leaving her planet after all these years could be fun, yet dangerous too because she is blind, and Leroy hasn't quite got the handle of being a "seeing-eye" pet, but it could be such an adventure! No one on her planet will miss her; they might even support it to get rid of her. Not a problem, it's boring on her planet anyway, and it'll be more fun going to other worlds then staying in one place.  
Andromeda won't let being blind stop her from going to new places and meeting new people who could be great friends. For now, she'll think about what to do, but leaving her planet for a grand escapade sounds a lot more fun than sitting around and hoping for one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay aliens and species owo'


End file.
